


What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, student!derek, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/71908781925">STEREK PROMPT</a>: Age swap, so Stiles is the older of the two and Derek is just a teenager, who happens to think that his new history teacher is the best thing to ever happen to his high school, and clumsy wooing ensues (with oblivious!stiles until the very end - can end at graduation or whenever) (was that an okay prompt it's the first one I've done?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece was taken from [La La](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=057cqiJBcpQ) by The Cab.

By the time his last class of the day rolled around, Derek was more than ready to go home. His course load this year was extremely ambitious, not that he couldn't handle it or anything, it was just going to take a major toll on any sort of social life he planned to have. 

He slid into a desk in the second row, grinning over at Erica as he sat down. "So, what's the assessment?"

"Well", Erica began as she pulled a notebook out of her bag, "we do still have one class left, but as long as this one doesn't turn out to be the bane of our existence, I'd say we're going to have one hell of a senior year."

Derek shook his head in agreement, reaching into his own bag to get his notebook and something to write with. He heard the door open and something being set on the desk at the front of the room. He felt Erica frantically poking him in the side and looked up at her questioningly. Her eyes drifted to the front of the room and he immediately followed her gaze, wondering why it was so important for him to look at their teacher- and then Derek saw him, and knew he was so beyond fucked. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Stilinski, but I would prefer if you'd all call me Stiles. I'll be your AP U.S. History teacher this year", he began, leaning against the front of his desk and carefully taking in all of the teenagers sitting in front of him. "This is my first year officially teaching, so it looks like we're all going to be doing some learning. On that note, let's take attendance and figure out who all of you are."

Derek couldn't tear his eyes away from Mr. Stilinski- Stiles- if it weren't for the [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=108791058), he would definitely look like a student. He was young, that much he had admitted, but _christ_ \- teachers were not supposed to look like _that_. Stiles was tall, probably about as tall as Derek was, and lean. It was hard to tell exactly what kind of body was hiding under the dress shirt and vest, but he wanted more than anything to find out. He had pale skin- but not to a sickly extent- and his face and neck were dotted with moles. His hair stuck up in various places, as if he constantly ran his hands through it, and he wore large glasses that accented his large, lively honey colored eyes. Derek didn't need any distractions this year- it was his last year at Beacon Hills High School, and he had made it through the past three years without a hitch in his GPA.

"This class is definitely going to be the bane of my existence", Derek muttered with a sigh. He heard Erica stifling a laugh next to him. 

\------------------------

"So baby bro, how was the first day?", Laura asked as Derek plopped down on the couch next to her.

"It was fine. I have people I know pretty well in all of my classes and I feel pretty confident about the workload", Derek replied leaning back into the cushions. 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that", Laura replied. "What's this about an attractive new history teacher? Know anything about that?"

Derek groaned loudly and brought his hands up to his face. "The new AP U.S. History teacher. He's a first year and he looks like he could still be a student."

"Ah, gotcha. Is he as attractive as everyone is saying he is?", she acknowledged, genuinely curious. 

"Well, I don't know what you've been hearing, but it's fucking ridiculous Laura. Focusing on the actual coursework in that class is going to take a lot of effort."

"Damn, he must be one hell of a looker if _you're_ complaining about not being able to focus", Laura replied, clearly intrigued. "I definitely need to find out who this guy is."

Derek spent the rest of the night practicing lacrosse fundamentals with his dad, not thinking about how much the universe liked to fuck with him. 

He was completely caught off guard when he walked into AP U.S. History the next day and saw his sister standing at the front of the room engaged in conversation with Mr. Stilinski. "Laura?"

"Derek! There's my favorite little brother", Laura greeted with a bright smile. 

"Unless I've miss something major, I'm almost 100% positive that I'm your only brother", Derek replied in an amused tone. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah yeah don't worry", she replied, waving her hand in dismissal. "I just wanted to find out who the new kind in town everyone is swooning over was- turns out it's only Stiles", she finished with a smirk as Mr. Stilinski looked playfully offended. 

"Gee thanks Laura. Glad to hear that you still hold me in the highest regards", Stiles said, playfully bumping his hip against hers. "And you're completely ridiculous- students are not swooning over me- students didn't even swoon over me when I y'know, actually went to school here."

"You don't here the talk of the town like I do Stiles- I mean, just ask Derek!"

"Oh my god Laura, you can't just ask one of my students that! Especially now that I know he's you're brother", Stiles exclaimed, running his hands over his face. 

Derek cleared his throat, "As much as I hate to admit Laura is right, about anything, she knows what she's talking about. There's a lot of talk about you- y'know, being the young new teacher and all that. I have a feeling there's going to a lot of focus on... well, let's just say the course work isn't going to be what they're focusing on."

Stiles' face turned bright red and Laura laughed loudly.

"See! I told you. You're totally going to be that stereotype. Hot, young new teacher that all the students want to bang", she said smugly. 

Stiles just let out a strangled sound and Derek shook his head, used to his sister's antics. "As much as I enjoy watching you screw with people, class is going to start in like five minutes", he said, sitting at his desk and setting his bag down. 

"Alright, alright. It was good to see you again Stiles- text me and we'll grab coffee or something. See you at home Der!", Laura said, giving both of the boys a wave and exiting the classroom just as the last few students were shuffling in. 

"What was that all about?", Erica asked as Laura disappeared from the doorway. 

"Apparently my sister used to be close with Mr. Stilinski... I'm not really sure how, but I guess they're going to start hanging out again now that he's back in Beacon Hills", Derek replied. 

"Well this just keeps getting better and better", she said with a smirk. "You realize this most likely means you're going to see a lot of him outside of the classroom right? Knowing Laura, she'll bring him back to the house to hang out and catch up."

"That's what I'm afraid of", Derek replied with a sigh. "Dammit."

\-------------------------

Over the next few months, Derek does see a lot of Mr. Stilinski- inside and outside of the classroom, largely thanks to Laura- and he would be a liar if he said he didn't have the most infuriating and inconvenient crush on the older man. 

"I should have known you were going to be one of my best students", Stiles said shaking his head as he handed Derek's essay back to him. "I mean, once I realized that Laura was your sister that should have been a given."

Derek smiled at the bright red 9 on his paper- in the AP grading system, a 9 was the highest score you could get when it came to essays; and Derek was getting them consistently. Stiles had obviously taken notice, I mean, he was the teacher and that was his job- but it still gave Derek a weird sense of pride knowing that Stiles- Mr. Stilinski- had pointed it out. "Stop by and see me after class", Mr. Stilinski added before moving on to pass out the rest of the essays. 

When class ended, Derek slipped all of his supplies back into his bag and met Stiles up at the front of the room. "Laura invited my dad and I to join you and your family for dinner over the holidays since we don't really have any family out here", Mr. Stilinski began, watching Derek's face carefully. The intensity that came with his calculating stares was going to be the death of him, Derek knew it. "Before I accepted, I wanted to make sure that was okay with you... I mean, I know we've seen each other outside of class, but this is- it feels a little more personal- and I didn't want to accept if it was going to make coming to class uncomfortable for you or anything."

Having Mr. Stilinski and his father over for the holidays was a whole new level of intimate that Derek didn't know if he would ever be ready to deal with- but the thought of Stiles and his dad alone during a time that was supposed to be spent around family- it just didn't seem right. "Thank you for checking with me, but I really don't mind. I mean, yeah it might be a bit strange- but Laura practically has you over every day anyway. I think I've seen more of you in the past few months than all of my friends combined at this point", Derek said shaking his head at how truly ridiculous his life had become. 

Mr. Stilinski's lips twitched up into an amused smile, "Knowing Laura, that's probably true. Okay, well- thanks. I guess you can let your sister know that we'll be there then."

Derek assured him that he would let Laura know and said a polite goodbye before calmly exited the room and then bolting to his locker. He let his head fall against the cold metal and let out a groan. There was no way he was going to survive Holiday break. 

"Why do you enjoy watching me suffer?", Derek asked as he sat down on the couch next to Laura. "Stiles wanted me to let you know that he and his father will be accepting your invitation."

"On a first name basis now are we?", she inquired with a smirk. 

"It's kind of hard not to be when you bring him here almost every day. He's my teacher Laura!", Derek exclaimed. 

"Yeah, your young, very attractive and eccentric teacher that you completely have the hots for", Laura continued, the smirk never leaving her face. 

"I am seriously considering disowning you as my sister", Derek replied. 

She laughed and pulled him into her side, ruffling his hair playfully. "Relax Derek, he's totally oblivious- I mean, completely. I promise." He relaxed slightly against her shoulder at the assurance. "But I really think you should make a move."

"What?!", he exclaimed, tensing up again. 

"I'm serious! You two have a lot in common, I've known him for a long time so I know he's not some psycho, and you're basically already in love with him."

"I really hate you a lot." 

\---------------------

"Oh without a doubt, Derek is definitely the best student I have in that class- probably in any of my classes to be honest", Stiles said to Mrs. Hale. Derek felt his entire face turning bright red. 

Dinner with the Stilinski's had been going a lot better than Derek had expected. Of course Laura tried to embarrass the shit out of him whenever possible, but that was her job as an older sister so he couldn't really hold it against her. He had tried to avoid talking to Stiles directly unless he addressed Derek first, and pretty much kept quiet- which Cora pointed out as much as possible. When they were finished eating, Stiles volunteered to do the dishes, to which his parents were completely against since he was a guest, but eventually gave in. "Why don't you go help him out Derek, so he's not doing them all himself", Mrs. Hale suggested, a mischievous glint in her eyes. His whole family was officially conspiring against him, he was sure of it. 

It was quiet at first, neither of not really knowing what to say- but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, which surprised Derek.

"So Laura says that we have a lot in common...", Derek offered, trying to start some sort of conversation. 

"You too huh? She says that to me all the time, but I'm never quite sure what to make of it", Stiles replied. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh wow, I have a lot of them actually- but I don't think anything will ever really beat the Star Wars saga", Derek replied, placing a few plates in the cabinet above the stove. 

"Dude shut up, seriously?! Same here! Who's your favorite character?", Stiles asked excitedly. 

"Definitely Obi-Wan, without a doubt", Derek replied without hesitation. 

"Han Solo, all the way for me. He is one of the greatest characters in cinematic history", Stiles replied. 

"Oh? and how did you come to that conclusion?", Derek asked. 

"How did I- seriously?! All you have to do is watch the movies. It's so obvious!", the older man replied. 

"I guess we'll have to watch them together some time, so you can point out the key moments to me and all", Derek proposed. 

"I guess we will", Stiles replied with a smile. 

Derek had no idea when the hell he started taking Laura's advice and hitting on his teacher- clearly he had lost control of his life completely. 

\-------------------

When Stiles accepted the teaching job back at Beacon Hills High School, he knew that he would see familiar faces around town because that was where he had grown up and gone to school- but having one of his friend's brother as a student that he had started crushing on almost immediately was definitely something he didn't prepare for. 

Derek Hale. There was nothing special about the way he [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=108820697), but he was one of Stiles' best students- he was fiercely intelligent- not to mention one of the nicest teenagers he had ever met. He was also painfully attractive, and as thrilled as he was to find out that Derek was already 18 and therefore it was completely legal to fantasize about banging him on ever desk in his classroom- it still made Stiles feel on edge. 

He saw a lot more of Derek than he had anticipated. As soon as Laura found out he was back and was apparently the talk of the town, which he still didn't believe, Stiles was over at the Hale house all the time. The more time he spent around Derek, the more he realized how completely fucked he was- he was crushing, and when Stiles became interested in someone, he was completely invested. There was no way in hell that one of the smartest guys at BHHS, as well as captain of the basketball team and co-captain of the lacrosse team, was going to have any sort of interest in a nerdy, lanky, 24 year old teacher like himself. If Laura was right and his students really were swooning over him, as she had put it, it would be just his luck that the only one he was interested in was also the only one not interested in him. Of course. 

I mean, Derek always offered to help Stiles around the classroom, he didn't make it awkward that his teacher was constantly over at his house hanging out with one of his sisters, and he even started talking common interests with him- which ended up in them having a Star Wars marathon one weekend- but that didn't mean anything, not as far as what Stiles wanted it to mean. 

"So prom is coming up", Laura said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

"You know that the only reason I'm going to prom is because Erica and Isaac are going to drag me there no matter what- and Erica would kick my ass", Derek replied, not looking up from the book in his hands. 

"Erica is terrifying, good call", Stiles replied from his spot next to Laura on the couch. 

She raised her eyebrows questioningly, amusement apparent on her face. "What?! have you seen Erica? Student or not, she could totally take me down", he exclaimed, gesturing wildly. 

"Seriously though Derek, it's your senior prom. You've got to be at least a little bit excited", Laura prodded. 

"It's just a dance Laura. I mean, sure I'm going to have some fun hanging out with my friends and all that- but I just feel like it's kind of pointless since I'm going stag", Derek replied with a shrug. 

"You're not asking anyone?", Stiles asked, surprise evident in his voice. 

"Nah, I mean, there's only one person I'd really want to go with, and asking him isn't really an option", he replied. 

Stiles felt his brain short circuiting. Derek was interested in someone- and it was a _he_. He shouldn't be as surprised as he is that Derek liked someone- but the fact that he was into guys was doing all kinds of things to Stiles that he definitely would not admit to. 

"You don't even know he's not interested in you, but I know what you mean about the whole not being able to ask him situation", Laura replied sympathetically. She was more than supportive of how he felt about Stiles, and knew just as well as he did that nothing could actually happen until after graduation, if it was going to happen at all. 

"Yeah well, I highly doubt that he is. Anyway, I've got to head out. I promised Erica and Isaac I would go hang out with them for a while. See you guys later", Derek said standing from the table and slipping on his jacket as he walked out the front door. 

"The fact that your brother is going to willingly go to prom alone is baffling to me", Stiles said once the door had shut. 

"There are plenty of girls or guys that he could ask, and most of them would probably want to go with him- but he's just not interested in any of them", Laura said with a shrug. "If only you could ask him to prom", she added smirking over at him. 

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about", he replied, trying to keep himself from blushing. 

"Uh huh, sure. Deny it all you want, but I know you've got a crush on him. I think it's cute", she said matter-of-factly. 

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?", Stiles replied. 

"No you don't", Laura replied confidently, still smirking. 

\-----------------------

"Why are we going to the mall exactly?", Derek asked as he buckled his seat belt. 

"Because my dearest Derek, if you're going to successfully woo Mr. Stilinski by the time graduation rolls around, we need to up your style game", Erica replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"If I'm going to- what are you even- you've been talking to Laura again haven't you?", he replied. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she said, feigning innocence. 

Derek didn't even bother trying to fight it- he knew Erica and Laura would win either way, and he hadn't bought new clothes for himself in a while anyway- if the plan ended up failing like he knew it was going to, at least he got some new clothes out of it. 

Erica made him buy a few pairs of skinny jeans, tight v-necks and even tighter henleys, as well as a few sleeveless shirts that he's pretty sure he'll never wear- but he wasn't going to argue. If it came to it, he could always wear them to basketball practice or something to make her happy. 

The first time that he walked into Mr. Stilinski's class wearing the new clothes, he actually felt a bit nervous. Erica had made him wear a pair of tight black skinny jeans and one of the white 'wife beater' tank tops- it was definitely the tightest piece of clothing he had ever owned, and he felt slightly ridiculous. He knew he had a nice body- between basketball and lacrosse and the exercising he did on his own time, it would be sad if he didn't- but it wasn't normally something he liked to put on display for the world. He had been getting appreciative stares all day and didn't quite know what to do with the unwanted attention. 

\----------------------------

Stiles practically choked on literally nothing the minute Derek stepped foot in his classroom that day. He was wearing black skinny jeans and the tightest white 'wife beater' tank top that he had ever seen. It left pretty much nothing to the imagination- abs for days and those arms _jesus_. How the fuck he was going to accomplish any sort of teaching that day, he had no idea- he spent a majority of the hour trying not to stare at him, and failing rather spectacularly. 

Much to Stiles' dismay, Derek continued to dress in clothing that clung to him in all the right places every day. He didn't know what he had done in a past life that would warrant this kind of torture, but it must have been pretty awful. 

But of course because this was his life, he ended up being a chaperon at prom, and Derek in a tux was something he was never going to be able to unsee. He kept meeting Derek's eyes throughout the night, awkwardly looking away every time he was caught staring at the younger man. He felt like he was 16 again and cursed himself under his breath for being so ridiculous. 

About two hours into the night, Mr. Stilinski found himself leaning against the far wall near the dance floor. He was more than used to being the 'third wheel' so to speak, but that didn't mean he enjoyed watching all of these couples together while he continued to go home alone. 

"Having fun?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked over to find Derek standing right next to him. 

"As much as I love watching a bunch of teenagers being all adorable and couple-y together, this is usually not how I try to spend my Saturday nights", Stiles replied. "What about you, your night going well?"

Derek shrugged. "Yeah, it's been fun- but like you said, watching a bunch of teenagers together when you're the ultimate third wheel- not really how I try to spend my weekends either. I mean, with Erica and Boyd, and Isaac and my younger sister practically together, and Laura and the guy she's been with for ages, I usually do anyway, but still."

"My best friend has been with his girlfriend since sophomore year of high school, and the girl I was convinced I was going to marry for like ten years has been with her boyfriend since we were all in high school, so trust me, I get it", Stiles replied.

"So you're not seeing anybody then?", Derek asked before he could stop himself. 

He laughed somewhat bitterly before replying, "No, it's been a while since I've actually been with anyone- in a serious relationship at least. What about you? Any luck with the mystery guy you have a thing for?"

"I doubt anything will ever happen there. I only have a few months left anyway so, I guess it doesn't really matter", Derek replied. 

"You guys going to different colleges or something?", Stiles asked. 

"Not exactly", Derek replied with a private smile. "We'll honestly probably end up in the same town, but... I really just don't think he's interested. I don't even know if he's into guys, let alone me."

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, that's rough. Do you know anyone that could talk to him for you? You know, to like find out?"

"Laura already has", he replied with a scoff. "She's convinced that he's completely into me and that I should make a move- I personally think she's a bit biased."

"Biased towards you or him?"

"Both, actually", Derek said. "He seems to like me enough as a friend at least, and I know Laura approves of him- it's not like I can really make a move until after graduation anyway."

"Oh? and why is that?", Stiles asked, unable to hide his obvious curiosity. 

"He's a bit older than I am- I mean, I know I'm 18 already, but I feel like it would be better for everyone involved if I waited", he replied hesitantly. 

"Yeah, that's probably a smart thing to do", Stiles agreed, feeling defeated. _Of course he's interested in men, in **older men** \- both criteria that I fit into, and it's not me. Awesome. Who else is Laura friends with that he sees enough to be into?_

\------------------------------

It was the last class period of the last day of school, or the last time Stiles would get to see Derek every day; it wasn't something he really wanted to think about. 

Stiles was absentmindedly flipping through his copy of the yearbook when he heard someone approach his desk. 

"Swap yearbooks?", Derek asked, holding his out to the older man. There was no way Stiles was going to deny his request- he just had no idea what the hell he was going to write. He nodded, handing his to Derek and accepting the one in Derek's out-stretched hand. The younger man accepted it with a smile and headed back to his desk. 

Stiles opened Derek's yearbook, flipping to an empty page, wracking his brain for something to write. He had gotten to know Derek considerably well over the past year, between having him as a student in class and being friends with his older sister, and spending the holidays with their family- but he still wasn't exactly sure where the line in their student/teacher relationship was. 

Ultimately he decided on something sarcastic yet sentimental, trying not to fill up more than half of a page- as he had written nearly as much in anyone else's. Derek didn't return his yearbook until right before the bell rang signaling the final dismissal. 

"I'll see you at graduation?", he asked as he handed it back. 

"Yeah, see you at graduation", Stiles confirmed, swapping the yearbooks out. 

Derek nodded and exited the classroom with a small wave. Stiles let his head fall onto the desk and groaned in frustration. He begrudgingly packed up his things, took one last look around the classroom he wouldn't see again for at least a month and a half and headed home.

Graduation was the next day and while everyone was either off partying or preparing and rehearsing speeches or having some sort of pre-ceremonial freak out, Stiles sat in his apartment with his cat, trying to put a dent in his netflix queue that only seemed to get longer with every show that he watched.

He still hadn't read what Derek had written in his yearbook. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, and he didn't really know why- I mean it was just a yearbook- but it was Derek and for some reason that made it matter a lot more than it should. 

\------------------------------------

The stadium was completely packed and no matter where you went, it was all just chaos. The nervous, anxious, excited energy could be felt in the air and it only added to the tension. The ceremony had just finished, all of the new graduates with diplomas in their hands and smiles on their faces, taking pictures with friends and family, before they would all depart and celebrate in various ways. Stiles watched all of it going on around him, feeling nostalgic, as he hadn't graduated that long ago himself. He felt a wave of nervous energy surge through his veins when he noticed Derek walking over to him. 

"Mr. Stilinski", He greeted politely, a warm smile on his face. 

"Stiles, please- especially since I'm not your teacher anymore. Congratulations. How does it feel?", he replied.

"It feels good- definitely terrifying though", Derek said.

"Yeah, I remember that feeling all too well. You'll get it all figured out though- you're smart, and that'll take you a long way if you let it", Stiles replied, trying to be reassuring. 

"I really hope so", the younger man replied. They stood in silence for a few seconds, as if Derek was waiting for Stiles to say something- like there was something he was missing. When Stiles didn't say anything, Derek seemed to deflate slightly and quickly excused himself to get back to his family. To say that Stiles was confused would be an understatement. 

"You didn't read it, did you?", Laura stated more than asked, sighing. 

"Jesus where the hell did yo- how did you even- you know what, never mind. Read what?", Stiles asked, his hand over his chest trying to bring his heart rate back down. 

"The yearbook- what Derek wrote. You didn't read it", Laura said.

"Uh... no, I didn't... but how did you-", Stiles began, only to be interrupted. 

"Because that conversation you just had with Derek would have gone a lot differently if you had. Just, read it alright?", she said cryptically before patting him on the shoulder and walking away. What the hell?

Stiles couldn't remember the last time he had been this anxious about something- as if he wasn't already a complete wreck about reading it before Laura had said anything. He burst into his apartment and hurried over to the coffee table where he had left his yearbook the night before. Flipping through the book frantically, he found the page he was looking for a few seconds later and took a deep breath as he began reading:

_'Stiles,_

_I started this year confident about not having any distractions. I've always been rather skilled at remaining focused, and it's something I usually pride myself on-_

_but then you walked in that first day and it all went to hell. I knew right away that you were going to be that distraction that I had never dealt with before, but I didn't expect it to be anything more than that- just a distraction._

_but then Laura showed up and started bringing you around all the time, constantly thrusting you into my space outside of the classroom, and my interest and intrigue turned into a ridiculous crush that I was hoping would fade away, but it didn't._

_Laura was convinced that you were just as interested in me as I was in you, that I should make a move- and I wanted to, god did I want to, but I also knew that I had to wait, because as great as the whole student/teacher thing is in the fantasy world, it's usually frowned upon when actually put into practice._

_I really didn't know how else to go about this without making a fool out of myself, but I like you, a lot and I hope that although I won't be seeing you in class anymore that Laura will still find reasons to bring you around, or that I can find other excuses to spend time with you. I've become a bit addicted to spending time with you- it's actually a bit of a problem._

_It was a pleasure being in your class. All the best,_

_Derek Hale'_

Stiles felt his mouth hanging open as he re-read it over and over again, letting it all sink in. 

"Holy shit. It was me, the whole fucking time it was me."

He fumbled with his phone, quickly dialing Laura's number before racing out of his apartment and down to his jeep. He heard the call being picked up and spoke before she could even properly answer, "Where is he?"

\---------------------------

To say that Derek was slightly disappointed was a bit of an understatement. He knew not to get his hopes up, but he also knew that Laura was nearly never wrong about this kind of stuff- as much as he hated to admit it. Clearly Stiles had read it and felt either so indifferently or so negatively about it that he just chose to ignore it- which Derek thought was probably better than addressing it outright and completely embarrassing the younger man- but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. 

Derek and his family, along with some of his friends, were scattered throughout the house, enjoying the little get together they had all agreed to have to celebrate graduation- not that he was much in the celebrating mood at the moment. The doorbell rang, causing Laura to peek her head around the corner. "Can you grab that please Derek?"

He nodded, slightly confused as he walked towards the door. _As far as he could tell, everyone who should be there was there already, so who-_ Derek felt his heart stop as he opened to door to find a slightly disheveled Stiles standing on their doorstep. "Uh, hi", Derek said, unsure of what exactly was happening. Laura hadn't mentioned inviting him, but he honestly should have just assumed that she would have.

"Did you mean that?", Stiles asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"What are you-"

"What you wrote, in my yearbook. Did you mean that?", Stiles tried again, explaining himself more clearly.

Derek felt his heart rate spiking and the nerves kicking in. "Yeah- yes. Of course I did."

Stiles studied his face for a minute, not saying anything. The two just stared at each other for what felt like ages.

"It really was me the whole time", Stiles said incredulously, still seeming somewhat shocked. 

"Of course it was you. Laura doesn't usually make me hang out with her friends almost every day- and Erica definitely doesn't forcibly update my wardrobe randomly- and I mean, I know I'm intelligent and dedicated, but I definitely didn't spend nearly as much time volunteering in other classes as I did in yours", Derek confirmed. "Look, you don't feel the same way obviously, and it's fine- I totally get it, I just wanted to-"

Derek was cut off mid-sentence as Stiles surged forward, covering the younger man's lips with his own in an eager kiss. Derek was stunned momentarily, stumbling back slightly before regaining his balance and gently gripping the older man's hips, as Stiles cupped his cheek, wrapping the other arm around his waist. 

They reluctantly pulled apart, both breathing heavily, a few minutes later, resting their foreheads together. "I can't believe I didn't see the signs. I mean Laura tried to tell me, but I just... I don't know. You're you, and I just didn't believe it", Stiles said, breaking the silence. 

"Do you believe it now?", Derek asked, smiling and stealing another kiss. 

"Hmmm, I don't know. I think I might need a little more convincing", Stiles replied with a smirk, leaning into Derek's space a little further.

"Now that, I can definitely do", Derek said with a bright smile before leaning in again and gently connecting their lips together. Now this was a distraction Derek could get used to.


End file.
